


My Master's Kiss

by madam_minnie



Category: Original Work
Genre: BDSM, M/M, Spanking, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 07:05:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4512498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madam_minnie/pseuds/madam_minnie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stepping into his lair with nothing but his collar around my neck, my skin tingling with anticipation, my eyes downcast I feel free. I feel at peace.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Master's Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2010: Haven't written anything in over a year and I miss it. Was laying in bed watching TV when suddenly this idea came to mind and I just had to write it.

It's not that I enjoy the pain that brings me to his haven. Nor is it the sheer ecstasy of feeling his hand strike against my bare ass with enough force to drive me forward in the restraints. It's the feeling of peace I get once I step into his lair and know I can be his this night. Jobs, families, school are all left at the door in a puddle with my clothes and my dignity.

Stepping into his lair with nothing but his collar around my neck, my skin tingling with anticipation, my eyes downcast I feel free. I feel at peace. Tonight we play for an audience and while standing nude in the cavernous cellar, the sound of metal clinking in the distance, I feel at home. Their eyes upon my unmarred flesh are not judging but approving. I am his most prized slave. The one he has kept by his side all of these years and whose heart he has owned completely. I wait for my Master. Wait for his command without trepidation and when at last, I hear his voice from across the room beckoning me to him, I move without hesitation.

Sultry. His voice is deep and warm, even in chastisement. His reprimand is meant to correct and the tone of his voice lets me know I am in for a delicious punishment. I once thought of disobeying an order and he cast the thought from my mind with that voice coupled with his meaty hand upon my bare bottom until it stung and burned as strong as the tears in my eyes. When he had me stand in front of the mirror and look at his handiwork, I knew I was home. He had marked me forever and in one night made my disobedience a coupling I would never forget. He took me hard against the mirror that night. My hands against the mirror, my ass cheeks stinging from every thrust. His cock lodged so deep inside my ass, I could barely keep from crying out. I remained quiet as commanded, however. Kept watching us in the mirror. My mocha skin highlighted by his. My raven hair curtained in front of my face. Dark brown eyes glinting in the soft firelight. He remained fully clothed while he pounded into me. The leather sticking to the backs of my thighs. My Master taught me much that night and every night since he has been my most valued teacher.

Our wives know we belong to each other. They are out there watching us now, in fact. Watching me wait for that initial strike across my backside that lets me know the show is about to start. I can smell my wife's perfume, faintly lingering in the air. But when he stands in front of me, the scent of sandalwood and leather have me quickly hardening in eager anticipation. When I suck in a breath, he's there, leather-clad cock in my face waiting for my kiss and thus the show begins. I hope you stay and watch.


End file.
